


A Deep Passionate Poe & Finn Love Story

by ThePugAddict



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Erotic Poetry, Fluff and Smut, Haiku, I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love Poems, M/M, Poetry, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5963283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePugAddict/pseuds/ThePugAddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A haiku that tells the story of two lovers who escape from Starkiller Base. From the moment he saved him, Poe knew that he had found his soul mate. It was destiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Deep Passionate Poe & Finn Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to do another one, since everyone loves all the trash I vomit onto this beautiful website.

 

~ooo~

 

Looks good in his coat.

 

He is the pilot of love.

 

He used his joystick.

 

~ooo~

 

THE END


End file.
